Aphrodisiaque
by Hinae Ishii
Summary: Au moyen de douces paroles, Ichigo parvient à convaincre son amant d'aller à la fête du nouvel an de la Soul Society. Et décidément, Toshiro ne peut pas lui résister. Mais quand un vice-capitaine flamboyant avec des idées peu catholiques envers son capitaine, accompagné d'un plan des plus pervers apparaît, cela ne peut que faire des étincelles. /!\ YAOI, IchiHitsu, léger ByaRen /!\


Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?)

Ouf ! J'ai mis quatre mois à écrire cet OS, et c'est mon premier yaoi avec un lemon... J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût !

Pairing : IchigoxToshiro

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je gagne pas de sous-sous pour ce que je fais et l'histoire appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture !

**Aphrodisiaque**

Rangiku avait une nouvelle fois organisé une fête. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait une bonne excuse.

C'était le nouvel an.

Il était rare que le Seireitei puisse vraiment fêter ce jour, parce que les hollows n'arrêtaient pas leurs activités pour prendre un coup entre pote non plus. Mais étrangement, le Sotaicho avait autorisé à toutes les escouades de faire une pause lors de cette soirée, excepté pour les quelques blasés qui voulaient absolument travailler, quoiqu'il se passe.

Et Toshiro Hitsugaya faisait partie de ces blasés.

Selon lui, il fallait au moins un capitaine de service ce soir-là, et il n'en démordit pas, même si on lui avait assuré que Byakuya n'allait pas venir, lui aussi.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, Rangiku avait fait appel à sa dernière carte : le petit-ami.

Oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Toshiro avait un petit-ami. Petit-ami sans « e », et Rangiku l'avait appris à ses dépends, un beau jour. Toujours est-il que si les supplications d'Hinamori n'eurent pas raison de lui, Ichigo aurait assurément la force de le convaincre. La plantureuse shinigami s'était donc élancée dans le monde des humains, avait sauté sur Ichigo, en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, tandis qu'il lisait paisiblement sur son lit.

- Rangiku-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'étouffes !

Bien sûr, malgré le nombre de plaintes qu'elle recevait de son taicho, elle n'avait toujours pas compris que sa poitrine pouvait vraiment être une arme mortelle.

- Ichigo ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est horrible !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pauvre Ichigo, il voyait déjà le pire des scénarios possibles en voyant Matsumoto sangloter.

- C'est mon taicho ! Il ne veut pas venir à la fête ce soir !

La tête rousse poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça ?

- Comment ça ? Mais c'est grave ! Je veux qu'il vienne ! Je suis sûre que tu peux faire quelque chose !

- Ah non, si Toshiro ne veut pas y aller, il fait ce qu'il veut. Ne m'entraîne pas à-dedans !

- S'il te plaît !

Rangiku ouvrit grand ses yeux et fit une moue adorable, et Ichigo, n'ayant pas le cœur d'y résister, se résigna. Et puis bon, Toshiro à une fête, c'était pas souvent non plus.

- Bon, d'accord. De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de le rejoindre pour lui faire une surprise.

Et en effet, Matsumoto vit qu'un soul bag était plein dans un coin de sa chambre. Se confondant en remerciements, Rangiku l'entraîna à sa suite, tout droit vers le bureau du petit capitaine.

* * *

Ichigo savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. À l'instant même où il pénétra dans le bureau de son petit-copain, celui-ci lui jeta un regard si froid qu'il eut l'impression que son corps entier s'était glacé.

- Matsumoto, ce n'est pas en ramenant Kurosaki que tu arriveras à m'entraîner dans cette maudite fête.

Mais Ichigo était loin de se laisser décourager par un simple regard, depuis le temps qu'il était avec Toshiro, il était comme immunisé. Alors, il s'avança lentement vers son petit-ami, tranquillement assis à son office, armé du même regard qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Sauf que là, Matsumoto était encore présente, au grand désarrois de Toshiro qui ne savait plus comment agir. Totalement happé par le regard de sa fraise, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'en quelques instants, Ichigo s'était placé à côté de lui, se penchant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, ses lèvres si tentatrices prêtes de son oreille, son souffle chaud et sensuel se répercutant sur sa nuque.

- Si tu viens avec moi ce soir, je te ferais tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu aimes... chuchota Ichigo d'une voix suave, au creux de son oreille, avant de mordiller malicieusement son lobe sensible.

Toshiro déglutit bruyamment, Ichigo le connaissait vraiment bien. Lors de leurs rapports intimes, Toshiro aimait lorsqu'Ichigo était au-dessus, adorait même, et c'était la situation qui revenait le plus souvent. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'Ichigo avait fait découvrir à Toshiro. Celui-ci ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où lui venait toutes ces idées, ayant été son premier amant, mais une chose était sûre, c'était à chaque fois formidable. Et depuis un certain temps, Ichigo sentait que son amant hésitait parfois, comme s'il se retenait de se laisser aller...

Pesant le pour et le contre, Toshiro était partagé. Il détestait vraiment les fêtes, mais en même temps, avoir Ichigo rien que pour lui, pendant toute une soirée... C'était si rare ! Il ne pouvait pas résister. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il l'attendait, il se dit que ça valait bien quelques heures d'enfer.

Alors, les joues rougissantes, il accepta le marché.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, fit Ichigo avec un sourire charmeur.

Matsumoto, qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'Ichigo avait dit à son taicho, surtout pour que celui-ci rougisse.

* * *

Le moment que redoutait Toshiro était arrivé. La fête du nouvel an était à son apogée. La grande pièce réservée aux cérémonies de la 5ème division était noire de monde, Toshiro ne connaissait même pas un quart des personnes présentes. Heureusement, Ichigo était là pour lui tenir compagnie. Il le suivait partout, n'osant pas se détacher de lui alors qu'il saluait une quantité phénoménale de gens. C'était illogique, il était un capitaine, il devrait être celui qui connaissait tout le monde... Mais il n'avait jamais été très sociable et Ichigo était vraiment célèbre à la Soul Society. Tout le monde dansait, riait, buvait. D'ailleurs, Toshiro commençait à avoir la gorge sèche. Ichigo, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, lui proposa alors de lui apporter un rafraîchissement, le laissant seul dans un coin de la salle.

La fraise essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, et il aperçut les cheveux rougeoyants de Renji. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui, le voyant un verre à la main.

- Hey ! Renji !

Celui-ci se retourna en sursautant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ichigo, en pointant du doigt le verre qu'il tenait.

- Euh... Une boisson alcoolisée, répondit Renji.

Renji semblait trembloter légèrement, et ses pupilles bougeaient frénétiquement, comme si elles cherchaient une échappatoire.

- Fait voir, dit le roux.

Ichigo, pas le moins gêné du monde, prit le verre de ses mains et huma son odeur.

- Mmmh, ça va plaire à Toshiro, il a besoin de se détendre ! Merci !

Et il parti comme ça.

Avant que Renji n'est eut le temps de réagir, Ichigo avait disparu, engloutit par la foule.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il.

Oui, merde, en effet. Si Ichigo était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait vu Renji s'emparer de la boisson sur la table, sortir une fiole de sihakusho, lire rapidement la notice écrite au dos, et, dans un haussement d'épaule, verser plus de la moitié du contenu dans le verre.

Car Renji aurait bien aimé avoir un petit-ami sans « e » blasé, qui n'aurait pas voulu aller à la fête, mais qu'il aurait finalement convaincu avec la promesse de passer une soirée torride.

Il avait bien l'homme blasé, qui ne voulait pas venir, mais pour le petit-ami sans « e » et la nuit torride en perspective, c'était pas encore ça.

Enfin, c'est la raison de la présence de la petite fiole dans son uniforme. Puisque le seul homme, autre que Toshiro, qui refusait d'aller à la fête, c'était Byakuya, et que dans l'optique d'obtenir les deux derniers points, il fallait au moins une demi-bouteille d'aphrodisiaque surpuissant mélangée à de l'alcool pour espérer une réaction du capitaine. Il aurait ensuite été apporter le verre dans bureau de son capitaine, attendu que le breuvage fasse effet et pourrait enfin put s'en délecter.

Puis, réalisant que la boisson allait être donnée au capitaine de la 10ème division, il eut envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois.

* * *

Ichigo revenait tranquillement vers Toshiro, son verre à la main. La taicho n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Ichigo était parti, il regardait la salle d'un air impassible, mais Ichigo savait qu'il n'aimait pas être seul au milieu d'un amas de foule. C'est en se dépêchant qu'il rejoint son petit-ami.

- Tiens, ça va te rafraîchir.

Toshiro murmura un vague « merci », puis sentit l'odeur de la boisson.

- C'est de l'alcool ?

Sachant très bien que s'il lui disait la vérité, Toshiro n'aurait pas bu, il répondit le plus naturellement possible

- Non.

- Très bien, goûte avant moi et dis-moi si c'est bon, dans ce cas.

Toshiro était l'un des seuls à savoir que la fraise tenait très mal l'alcool, il n'était qu'un adolescent après tout, et depuis bien longtemps, Ichigo avait promis de ne plus en toucher une seule goutte. S'il répondait qu'il n'en avait pas envie à Toshiro, celui-ci se douterait bien qu'il lui mentait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était jour de fête, Toshiro avait besoin de se détendre, et une gorgée ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Lentement, il prit le verre des mains de Toshiro, le porta à ses lèvres et but deux longues goulées.

- C'est délicieux.

Et il rendit le verre à Toshiro. D'un œil encore méfiant, il le finit sous le regard d'Ichigo. Alors qu'il avalait la dernière gorgée, sa soif étanchée, Renji se précipita sur eux.

- Ah ! Je t'ai retrouvé !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ichigo

- Tu l'as encore le verre que tu m'as pris tout à l'heure ?

- Bah non, pourquoi ?

Renji, palissant à vu d'œil, se recula un petit peu et répondit

- Non, non, pour rien.

Puis, ne voulant pas être témoin de la scène qui allait bientôt se dérouler, il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Après tout, il lui restait encore une demi-bouteille à utiliser...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, celui-là ? Fit Ichigo en se retournant vers Toshiro.

Mais ce dernier avait un regard voilé, les joues rougies, la respiration quelque peu haletante. Il fixait Ichigo d'un air affamé.

- To...Toshiro ? Ça va ? Continua-t-il.

Les yeux de Toshiro se firent soudainement plus clairs, comme s'il revenait à la réalité.

- Ichigo... je crois... je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir un peu...

Ils sortirent rapidement pour pouvoir profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Toshiro ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'instant d'avant, il était bougon et irrité, alors que maintenant... Maintenant, une chaleur qui lui était familière se répandait dans son corps, se renforçant dans une partie bien précise de son anatomie, le rendant perplexe. Il se demandait comment il pouvait passer d'un état à l'autre avec une telle rapidité.

Ichigo regardait son amant avec un air préoccupé, dont les rougeurs sur ses joues le rendaient encore plus adorable qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais lui-même se sentait un peu étrange, comme si un feu commençait à naître en lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le perron de la salle, faiblement éclairée par de petites lanternes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis, déglutissant, Ichigo dit d'une voix devenue un peu rauque

- Ça... Ça va mieux ?

Mais Toshiro ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de fixer Ichigo de ses yeux sarcelles, son regard empli de désir.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se rapprocha de lui, l'amenant lentement à s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche, leurs corps se collants, tandis qu'il continuait de le sonder. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment que faire, mais lorsque deux pétales rosés se posèrent doucement sur ses lèvres, il sut que la seule chose qu'il convenait d'entreprendre, s'était de ravager sauvagement cette petite bouche. Avant même qu'Ichigo n'est eu à lui en demander l'accès, Toshiro entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant entrer la langue d'Ichigo dans sa caverne humide, l'accueillant avec joie, la caressant sensuellement, les faisant tournoyer ensemble. Face au degré d'excitation dont Toshiro devait faire face, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement.

Ichigo sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, des regards appuyés sur eux. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient à la vue de tout le monde, et d'après les murmures qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, ils faisaient sensation.

Se décollant à grande peine de son amant, il réussit à dire, la voix rauque

- Toshiro, on devrait partir, tu ne crois pas ?

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait toujours pas. Grognon à cause de la douce torpeur dont il était obligé de sortir, il agrippa fermement Ichigo, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, tentant de retrouver les jumelles de ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était assouvir ce besoin, presque vital, qu'il avait de se retrouver avec Ichigo, de se faire posséder par lui. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était son érection fulgurante, qu'il essayait d'apaiser en se frottant à Ichigo, lequel ne put que haleter en réponse.

Cependant, alors que Toshiro était de plus en plus entreprenant, les gens commençaient à sortir, et les plus saouls d'entre eux les sifflaient. Toshiro n'arrêtait toujours pas, poussant de petits gémissements, et le roux lui-même ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement. Fichtre, il était excité comme jamais.

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus, il trouva la force de repousser légèrement le petit taicho, et de partir en un shunpo vers la maison de Toshiro. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile, car la charge qu'il transportait était loin de se tenir tranquille, elle ne cessait de balancer ses hanches contre le ventre d'Ichigo, rendant son ascension difficile. N'y tenant plus, il plaqua Toshiro contre le mur rugueux non loin de la maison, inversant la situation d'il y a quelques minutes.

- As-tu fini de t'agiter comme ça ?

La seule réponse qu'Ichigo obtenu fut un gémissement plaintif. Ils étaient vraiment proches de leur chez soi, mais Ichigo ne pouvait plus se retenir.

En un instant, il attrapa durement les hanches du capitaine, les compressant contre son aine, tout en balançant son bassin, lui arrachant un grognement de contentement, alors que Toshiro rejetait sa tête en arrière.

Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment, que Toshiro n'était pas dans son état normal... Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était vraiment les derniers de ses soucis... Le premier étant de prendre durement son amant.

La bouche d'Ichigo atteignit rapidement le cou de Toshiro, le suçotant là où il savait qu'il était sensible. Sans cesser ses coups de hanches, il agrippa fermement les fesses du petit capitaine, les massant généreusement. À l'entente du petit son que poussa le taicho, Ichigo poussa encore plus fort contre lui, plus rapidement, ne cessant toujours pas de lécher son corps, sa langue mutine s'étant aventurée vers son oreille. Toshiro frissonna et, sous le plaisir qui le submergeait, enroula étroitement ses bras autour de la nuque d'Ichigo, rapprochant son corps le plus possible de lui, avide de sensation.

Toshiro en voulait plus, ce n'était pas assez. Il avait besoin d'Ichigo, tout son être était parcouru de fourmillements, et face à un coup de reins encore plus accentué que les autres, il rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière, la frappant contre le mur, qu'il sentait plus que jamais frotter derrière lui, le rendant certainement irrité. Mais en ce moment, ni la brûlure de son dos, ni la douleur de sa tête parvenaient à le distraire, il était si proche, et à la fois si loin... Il lui manquait quelque chose pour venir, il lui fallait Ichigo, tout entier.

Ses ongles éraflèrent le cou de son amant, laissant apparaître quelques griffures. Dans son uniforme, son sexe pleurait pour sa libération, et lui-même pleurnichait presque de frustration. Les coups de hanche du roux ne faiblissaient pas, allant toujours plus vite, tapant toujours plus fort. Le plaisir que ressentait Toshiro était à la fois stupéfiant et douloureux, il ne pouvait empêcher son bassin d'aller à la rencontre d'Ichigo. C'était presque une torture. Un putain de cercle vicieux.

Ichigo, de son côté, n'était pas en reste non plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Tandis qu'il se frottait frénétiquement contre son amant, se rapprochant coup de rein par coup de rein de l'apothéose, n'y tenant plus, il lâcha d'une main les fesses de Toshiro pour la diriger entre leurs deux corps.

Difficilement, il retira l'obi du petit taicho, dévoilant sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas son but premier. Fébrilement, il fit glisser son uniforme, libérant le sexe tendu de Toshiro. Celui-ci, grognant à cause de l'arrêt soudain du frottement, eu un violent frisson à cause de l'air frais de la nuit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Ichigo avait saisi son membre et entamait un mouvement de va et vient rapide, le faisant gémir bruyamment. Soucieux de procurer encore plus de plaisir à son partenaire, Ichigo se pencha sur le torse d'Hitsugaya, et enferma un téton rosé dans sa bouche, le suçotant, puis le mordillant.

Avec le peu d'esprit que Toshiro possédait encore, il plongea ses doigts, jusqu'alors fermement accrochés à sa nuque, dans le sihakusho du roux, empoignant lui aussi le membre dur de son amant, répliquant la même pression qu'il avait lui-même sur son sexe.

Les deux n'étaient à présent plus que gémissements, halètements, deux corps ravagé par le délice auquel ils se soumettaient. D'un même mouvement, ils joignirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour respirer. Ils se masturbaient de plus en plus rapidement, chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre, de plus en plus fort. C'était à celui qui jouirait le premier. Mais il n'y eu pas de vainqueur, car les deux amants vinrent subitement en même temps, Toshiro arquant son dos en gémissant effrontément face au plaisir et Ichigo mordant durement sa nuque pour étouffer son cri, alors que leur semence tachait leurs vêtements.

Totalement essoufflés, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent un peu conscience d'où ils étaient. En silence, ils se rhabillèrent prestement.

Toshiro osait à peine regarder Ichigo. Jamais il n'avait été aussi... aussi… empressé ? Bon, il était quand même plus que réceptif lors de leurs ébats, mais ce n'était jamais lui qui engageait... la chose.

L'excitation à laquelle il était soumis quelques instants auparavant semblait s'être calmée, mais il se sentait encore chaud. Sans dire un mot, Ichigo le releva son menton entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, attrapa son bras et courut avec lui en direction de la maison du taicho. Ils étaient bien loin d'avoir fini leur soirée.

Ils passèrent rapidement la porte de leur nid douillet, et sans plus de cérémonie, Ichigo amena Toshiro directement dans sa chambre. Faisant fit des _très _légères protestations de son amant, le roux l'agrippa par la taille et le jeta sans ménagement sur le futon, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupaient vraiment, car à la seconde où le dos de Toshiro entra en contact avec le matelas, Ichigo était déjà sur lui , près à le dévorer. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, puisque les lèvres du blandinet furent rapidement occupées par une langue inquisitrice.

Ichigo ne lui laissa même pas le temps de respirer qu'il était déjà en train de le déshabiller, lui retirant entièrement son uniforme, le laissant seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Lentement, savourant la douceur de sa peau, il baisa et lécha la chair tendre de son cou, avant de descendre plus bas et de capturer un mamelon honteusement dressé, le mordillant légèrement, d'une manière dont il savait obtenir une réaction. Perdu dans les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, Toshiro ferma les yeux, plongeant ses mains dans la tignasse rousse.

- I... Ichigo...

- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci en cessant toute activité.

- Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je veux ? Fit Toshiro, le souffle court.

- En effet. Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?

Sans répondre à sa question, Toshiro usa de toute sa force pour renverser Ichigo sur le dos, plaçant de chaque côté de son bassin ses fines jambes, alors que leurs deux aines reposaient l'une contre l'autre.

- Toshiro ?

Il eut pour toute réponse le sourire le plus pervers qu'il n'eut jamais vu sur le beau faciès de son amant.

Profitant de la stupeur temporaire d'Ichigo, Toshiro saisit son obi qui traînait autour du futon d'une main et de l'autre prit les poignets d'Ichigo qu'il ramena au-dessus de sa tête, tout en le nouant avec le fameux tissu, qui retrouvait toute son utilité. Ainsi, le roux avait les bras totalement entravés. Non pas qu'il se plaigne, car à présent, il était à la merci de Toshiro, lequel était quasiment nu, son bas-ventre si tentant se tenant sur son érection douloureuse, ses belles cuisses laiteuses chevauchant son corps d'une manière des plus sensuelles, et son petit torse se soulevant rapidement alors que ses mains trouvaient un appui sur torse d'Ichigo. Mais que dire de son regard ? Un regard qui traduisait tout son désir, ses orbes turquoise à demi fermées brillaient intensément.

Non vraiment, Ichigo devait rassembler tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se jeter sur une si belle créature. Et puis bon, il avait promis que cette nuit, il ferait ce qu'il lui plaira, alors il n'avait pas du tout envie de recevoir ses foudres.

Durant son moment d'égarement où Ichigo _réfléchissait _à combien Toshiro était désirable, il n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci avait commencé à bouger. Il avait retiré de manière subtile son caleçon, révélant son membre fièrement dressé, faisant encore plus délirer Ichigo. Le regard que lui lança Ichigo à ce moment-là ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Tout en prenant soin d'appuyer sa virilité contre la sienne, Toshiro se pencha et commença à déposer des baisers aériens sur son visage, évitant ses lèvres qui ne quémandaient que ça, puis descendit de la même façon vers son cou, léchant ses clavicules, le marquant comme sien. Toshiro se délecta des soupirs qui vinrent en conséquence.

Se trouvant limité par son sihakusho, il en dégagea les pans sur le côté, révélant son torse quelque peu halé. Se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres, Toshiro se baissa une nouvelle fois, prenant directement un téton entre ses lèvres, le suçotant, grignotant, mordillant. À ce moment-là, Ichigo aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir être libre de tous ses mouvements, pour pouvoir agripper quelques mèches de ce blanc immaculé. Mais ses liens l'en empêchaient et il dû se contenter de virer sa tête en arrière en laissant s'échapper un soupir un peu plus prononcé.

Enhardit par cette réaction satisfaisante, Toshiro descendit plus bas, laissant sur le torse des traînées brûlantes de ses baisers humides. Traçant des doigts le contour de ses côtes, il arriva bien vite à son nombril où sa langue coquine alla se cacher. Toshiro leva les yeux vers Ichigo pour voir sa réaction lorsque son muscle fit un va-et-vient diablement excitant dans son nombril, mimant l'acte futur qui se ferait un peu plus bas chez lui. Ichigo, qui avait finalement ouvert les yeux, crut bien défaillir, il avait envie de lui, là tout de suite.

Répondant à sa demande muette, Toshiro retira d'un coup tous ses vêtements, les jetant au loin. Le visage juste au-dessus de son sexe luisant et tendu au maximum, Toshiro souffla légèrement sur son extrémité, récoltant une sorte de couinement de la part de son possesseur. Avec un regard curieux, car ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait directement affaire avec _la bête, _il enroula doucement sa main autour du membre chaud et débuta un doux mouvement. Sous les soupirs de plaisirs qui devinrent presque suppliants d'Ichigo, Toshiro accéléra la cadence.

Ichigo était aux anges, il aimait lorsque Toshiro était ainsi. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est que subir la torpeur qui prenait tout son corps et les picotements de plaisirs au niveau de son aine.

Toujours en observant les réactions de son amant, Toshiro avança sa tête et déposa un petit baiser sur le gland, ne cessant ses mouvements qui devinrent plus rapides. Face au plaisir nouveau pour lui, Ichigo se cambra, demandant plus et laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Accédant à sa requête, Toshiro passa malicieusement sa langue sur la longueur palpitante, lentement, savourant son goût jusqu'alors inconnu pour lui. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et n'avait qu'une obsession : détacher les liens pour pouvoir diriger la tête de Toshiro et enfin pouvoir sentir cette bouche chaude l'entourer. Voyant son désarroi, Toshiro sourit tortueusement et s'arrêta un instant :

- Alors, les rôles sont inversés maintenant ?

- Il n'eut en réponse qu'un long gémissement suppliant.

Pouffant encore quelques instants, Toshiro décida de couper court à son supplice en prenant soudainement sa tête en bouche. Ne s'y attendant pas vraiment, Ichigo remonta ses reins en un spasme, rentrant une bonne partie de son sexe dans la petite cavité inexpérimentée. De surprise, Toshiro recula et déglutit, jetant un regard peu amène à son amant.

- Pa... Pardon... s'excusa-t-il.

Mais Toshiro l'avait déjà oublié et continua sa petite torture, se détendant pour le prendre entièrement, entraînant des soupirs de plus en plus forts.

Toshiro n'avait jamais offert ce genre de plaisir à Ichigo, par timidité. Mais sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, il se sentait pousser des ailes, capable de tout. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais son instinct le guidait. Il pinça les lèvres et commença à monter et descendre sur sa hampe, faisant de son mieux pour en prendre le plus possible, branlant la partie non englobée au rythme de ses allées et venues.

Ichigo était perdu. Il avait déjà fait cette caresse Toshiro, et savait dans quel état cela le mettait. Mais le voir là, suçant un peu maladroitement sa colonne de chair... C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et se voyait obligé de fermer les yeux face au plaisir. Mais soudainement, il sentit des doigts chatouiller ses lèvres. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir Toshiro lui tendre trois de ses doigts. Un peu déboussolé, Ichigo les avala pour les enduire de salive, faisant passer sa langue entre eux, les suçotant avec autant de ferveur que Toshiro tandis qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire du bien. Jugeant que c'était assez, Toshiro retira ses doigts, ignorant le soupir de déception d'Ichigo qui semblait bien s'amuser, et les dirigea vers sa propre intimité, effectuant quelques cercles autour pour se détendre. Décontenancé, Ichigo se redressa sur ses coudes et se retint de justesse de jouir devant le spectacle qu'il s'offrait devant lui.

Toshiro, était dans une position plus qu'équivoque, à quatre pattes, son postérieur mis en évidence et remonté, son corps courbé en une voûte sensuelle, puis sa bouche montant et descendant au rythme de ses allées venues, son bras qui disparaissait derrière lui, cachant à sa vue une action qui lui serait sans doute fort plaisante à voir. D'ailleurs …

- Toshiro … Montre-moi …

Relevant la tête d'un air inquisiteur, Toshiro accéda à sa requête et cessa toute activité un instant avant de se retourner, plaçant sa douce croupe près du visage d'Ichigo, alors qu'il reprenait ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu.

Frissonnant et gémissant de plaisir, Ichigo ne savait pas sur quoi se concentrer. Soit sur cette divine bouche qui lui octroyait mille contentements, ou bien sur ce qu'il se passait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, c'est-à-dire la préparation de Toshiro et son doigt qui allait et venait doucement dans son antre.

N'en pouvant plus de rester inactif, Ichigo se rapprocha et mêla sa langue à son doigté, récoltant un sursaut de surprise de la part de son amant, qui se laissa pourtant faire et se retira même, laissant à Ichigo le bon soin de l'humidifier.

Ayant à présent tout l'espace requis, bien que c'était difficile pour lui de lui faire du bien alors que ses bras étaient retenus à l'arrière, Ichigo commença à passer son muscle humide le long de la petite fente, haletant quand sentit le couinement de Toshiro se répercuter le long de son sexe. Il mit encore plus d'ardeur à sa tâche, glissant son appendice dans l'orifice qui s'ouvrait maintenant à lui. Toshiro ne pu s'empêcher de rouler les hanches, se lamentant de ne pouvoir en sentir plus, avançant aussi son bassin dans ce but, l'écrasant contre Ichigo qui exprimait tout son plaisir et son envie dans son geste. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir se libérer et empoigner ses fesses fermes, écartant leurs joues pour mieux le pénétrer.

Eux deux étaient luisants de sueur, frémissant sous l'euphorie du moment, ils n'en pouvaient plus, les préliminaires étaient terminés, il fallait qu'ils ne fassent qu'un.

Retirant sa bouche de son pénis en un bruit sonore, Toshiro fit de nouveau face à Ichigo qui souriait de toutes ses dents, s'asseyant sur son érection.

- Alors, on ne peut plus attendre ? Fit le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tais-toi, toi non plus tu n'en peux plus .

- Pas faux.

Souriant doucement, Toshiro saisit le sexe de son amant et le plaça à son entrée, avant de s'abaisser lentement, grimaçant à la douleur qui lui était habituelle.

Ichigo n'en menait pas large de son côté non plus. Il se sentait happé par cette chaleur insoutenable, n'ayant qu'une envie labourer ce corps ô combien tentant. Mais il prit sur lui et attendit que Toshiro s'habitue, tandis qu'il descendait à son bon vouloir.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Toshiro débute un petit mouvement, testant sa résistance. Il sembla satisfait, car chaque déplacement se faisait plus franche, ravissant Ichigo qui soupira d'allégresse, autant par ce qu'il se passait à son sexe que devant ses yeux. Le petit corps frêle et suant de son amant était un délice tandis qu'il se mouvait sur sa verge, son visage impassible prenant vie sous son bien-être évident.

Dans la chambre, seuls le claquement rapide de leurs peaux ainsi que leurs halètements se faisaient entendre, exaltant Ichigo qui donnait des coups de reins à Toshiro pour l'aider, maudissant au passage ses entraves. Le temps passa sous leurs plaintes, qui s'étaient faites plus régulières et fortes. Toshiro n'en pouvait plus, il était essoufflé et sa course se faisait plus lente, au grand damne d'Ichigo qui en demandait toujours plus.

- Toshiro... je t'en prie, détache-moi !

Toshiro s'exécuta sans dire mot, se reposant un moment contre le torse de son amant tout en défaisant ses liens. À peine libéré, Ichigo retourna sa proie sur le dos qui retrouvait enfin une forme de repos et plaça ses fines jambes sur ses épaules. Impatient, Ichigo pénétra Toshiro rapidement, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- Désolé...

Ne s'en formalisant pas, car c'était aussi ce qu'il désirait, Toshiro remua son bassin, signe de son accord. N'attendant que cela, Ichigo commença des mouvements forts et puissants dans l'antre chaude, sortant quasiment entièrement son membre avant de revenir, faisant trembler de volupté Toshiro.

- Ichi...Ngh !

Motivé, Ichigo accéléra encore plus, changeant d'angle pour trouver ce point si spécial qui faisait littéralement hurler de plaisir son amant. Sans relâche, il continua, agrippant les hanches du blandinet, ravageant le petit corps chétif, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à trouver ce fameux point G masculin, tandis que l'autre corps se cambrait à l'extrême, gémissant son extase, mais ne parvenant toujours pas à l'atteindre.

- Ichigo ! Encore ! Là !

Ichigo devenait fou. Il était sur le bord, porté par les gémissements incessants de Toshiro, son petit trou se resserrant à chaque fois qu'il percutait sa prostate. La pression sur son sexe était presque douloureuse, mais il aimait ça, il ne faisait qu'un avec son amour.

Toshiro, lui, n'était qu'une masse dénuée de sens. Il se sentait tellement bien rempli de cette manière. Le plaisir était indescriptible. Était-ce l'aphrodisiaque ou seulement Ichigo ? Il ne saurait le dire, car son esprit était totalement ailleurs, prit dans les méandres du plaisir. À chacune de ses pénétrations, il sentait le sexe de son amant frotter ce point en lui, qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné avant, et qui lui faisait voir la lumière un peu plus à chaque fois. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps de cette manière, alors de ses dernières lueurs de lucidité, il planta ses ongles dans le dos d'Ichigo, le parcourant, s'y rattachant comme à une bouée. Son oreille près de sa bouche, il entendait les grognements de plaisirs de sa fraise, l'emmenant encore un peu plus sur le bord.

Ichigo augmenta, si c'était possible, encore le rythme, frappant toujours sa prostate, tout en mordant le cou de Toshiro. N'en pouvant plus, Toshiro se libéra en un cri retentissant, criant ce qui ressemblait de loin au prénom d'Ichigo, alors que celui le suivait juste après, ayant succombé au resserrement spasmodique qui l'emmena à la jouissance.

Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, à bout de souffle, Ichigo faisant de son mieux pour ne pas écraser son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à se remettre de leurs émotions, puis doucement, Ichigo se retira et s'allongea sur le côté, amenant en même temps Toshiro sur son torse. Une autre paire de minutes passèrent et Toshiro se décida à ramener les couvertures sur eux, se blottissant pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais alors qu'il sombrait dans les songes, il entendit sa voix

- Eh... Comment tu sais aussi bien te préparer ? Demanda Ichigo.

Toshiro se retourna vers lui au son de sa voix et dit malicieusement

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe quand tu n'es pas là...

Face à l'air ahurit de sa fraise, Toshiro pouffa un moment avant de continuer

- Je te montrerais si tu veux.

- J'y compte bien !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et se laissèrent envahir par le sommeil, l'un contre l'autre, comme les deux amoureux qu'ils étaient.

Cette nouvelle année commençait bien, pour eux, en tout cas.

* * *

Lorsque le matin vint, personne n'osa demander pourquoi le capitaine de la 10ème division boitait ni pourquoi son idiot de petit-ami souriait niaisement, suivant Toshiro comme son ombre qui semblait bouder dans son coin, répétant sans cesse « C'était cette drogue, pas moi ! Alors arrête de me suivre ! » et qu'Ichigo répondait « Justement, des fois qu'il reste des traces ! »

Et aussi, lorsque le matin vint, personne ne se demanda pourquoi le vice-capitaine de la 6ème division boitait ni pourquoi le taicho de cette même division arborait le sourire le plus sadique et mesquin que l'on lui avait jamais vu.

Owari

(Ou presque)

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Je pourrais peut-être faire une petite suite à cette histoire, et mettre le ByaRen en scène, mais sous forme totalement humoristique, et sans lemon. Ça vous dit ?

Je remercie Yowai Mikomi-chan et Taabata, ainsi que d'autres pour m'avoir soutenue ;) (J'ai l'impression d'être aux Oscars …)

Laissez-moi des reviews, commentez, je suis toute ouïe aux critiques !

Ja ne !


End file.
